


Lost In Thoughts all Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, eruri - Freeform, mentions of Farlan, mentions of isabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi and Erwin share a moment watching the rain together.





	Lost In Thoughts all Alone

Rain.   
Levi didn’t hate the rain but he certainly didn’t love it.   
Rain was sort of like white noise it blocked out the loud voices in Levi’s head, it certainly helped cut one part of him from the other. 

When the rain hit the panes of glass he liked to imagine a fancy house somewhere in the hill sides; blowing green grass and the smell of rich tea filling the hallways.   
He imagined a piano, he imagined a writing desk full of papers, letters, perhaps even a drawing or a study from nature outside… The nature outside filling the light filled room with bird song.   
Levi was always amazed by the way his mind could imagine these things, it almost made him envious of Nile in his fancy high class life. 

Levi certainly did dream of a life like Nile’s perhaps with Erwin, sometimes old faces from the past would knock on the door seeking welcome and Levi would welcome them in for mundane conversations.   
He certainly didn’t regret his choice he made back on the rainy battlefield, he was in a way thankful to the titans who brought him up to explore the open world, to offer him a whole new life. 

“What are you thinking about?”   
Erwin’s voice cut through the rain as easily as his blades in the nape of a Titan, Levi didn’t start however his eyes just flicked lazily over to Erwin.   
It was times like this Levi found it hard to believe he almost killed the man in front of him.   
He was brilliant, charismatic, charming… If not a little bit of a dumbass. 

“When they tell you that you’ve won a battle, they don’t tell you what cost.”   
“That was deep for you.” Erwin replied sitting down next to him on the bed.   
Levi’s dorm was small, too small, it made Erwin feel claustrophobic.   
Erwin had often suggested Levi to move out his small room to the larger rooms, but he knew it was pointless, Levi never slept, he was hardly in his room anyway. If you ever needed the captain it was much easier to find him in Erwin’s office than his own room. 

“Oh shut up you.” Levi scoffed elbowing him hard, “it’s just… It’s the rain it always makes me think.”   
“I see.” Erwin nodded a little, “you do know you’ve been sat here for at least a good hour?”   
“Have I?” Levi said turning to look at him studying him a little. 

Levi always thought Erwin stuck out, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his was the definition of handsome; and yet here he was with the possibility of dying younger than he should.   
Levi always thought he was ugly when he stood next to his commander, it wasn’t because he was vain, it was simply the fact Erwin screamed of the outside world and Levi screamed of the underground.   
He was thin, scrawny, small, with dark bags under his eyes, he was every bit the part of a thug he was when he was back then. 

“I’m talking to you.” Erwin said waving a hand in front of Levi’s face.   
“Sorry.” Levi shuck his head again, “is there a reason you came here for me?”   
“Well, yes actually.” Erwin said folding his hands in his lap, “you do know you had a meeting around an hour ago?”   
“Well shit.” Levi looked at him but made no effort to move from his position against the wall. Sighing a little he threw his legs over Erwin’s lap eyes remaining fixed on the window. 

“You’re thinking of them aren’t you?”   
Levi nodded a little his hand automatically going into the pocket of his jacket. It was in there he carried a patch from a Corps uniform, and a very old packet of unopened sweets. Levi shuck his head a little then turned to look at Erwin more. 

“We should go before people start to ask questions about you being in my room.”  
“That is true.” Erwin gave a huff of laughter, the pair were both clearly aware of the rumours around their relationship. “We should take our leave.”   
However the pair of higher ups made no effort to move again - they simply turned their gaze back to the window watching the rain. 

Levi certainly wished that moment could last forever.   
If he could only have one hope, Levi wished for this moment to last forever. The sound of the rain and Erwin’s presence.   
Levi wasn’t a hopeful person, Levi was depressingly realistic, yet in this moment he wished for Erwin to remain at his side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've been feeling burnt on creativeness, my drawing has been suffering - In fact I deleted all my art accounts on all social media.   
> I hoped writing something would make me get a bit more creative again, I have to say I'm enjoying it! 
> 
> I haven't kept up to date with Attack On Titan since *** Spoilers *** Erwin Died purely because I'm mad over the direction the manga has taken.   
> However, the manga brought me a lot of friends and I adore the characters in there; especially the veterans ( Mike deserved better !!! )
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this, constructive criticism is welcome! !


End file.
